Tainted Love
by r3dmasquerade7
Summary: Irritated that Raimundo flaunts the fact that he has a girlfriend, Kimiko pretends to have a boyfriend. This was just a tiny lie to get back at Rai, but when he asks her to meet the guy what does she do? Easy, ask Spicer to play the role. kimrai/jackrai
1. Chapter 1

**an. **a new story which i wasn't gonna do but the plot wouldn't get out of my head. boring beginning but it will get better! please r&r.

**status. '**09 revision being done as best as possible for these hopeless works.

**disclaimer. **i do not own xiaolin showdown.

**summary. **overcomed with jealousy, after finding out Raimundo has a girlfriend Kimiko pretends to have a boyfriend herself. this was just a tiny lie to get back at Raimundo, but when he asks her to meet the guy what does she do? Easy, ask Spicer to play the role... kimrai kimjack

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter I**

**Unrequited Feelings**

**By animeang3l7**

It was early morning, two hours away from a beautiful summer dawn. I had been drifting in and out of sleep through the night but as of an hour ago or so, sleep had decided to play truancy. I laid on my mat with my quilt brushing my feet awaiting for the sunrise. As I looked up to the ceiling my eyelids started to become slightly heavy and fractionally close, distorting any perceivable. After a few minutes I decided to give in to it. But even as I shut my eyes, my mind would not shut down and the dream world commence. As if this world wasn't hassle enough; too many things were on my mind for me to , I pushed my numb body upright to lean up against the wall behind me. The cold made a chill run down my spine, it was unsettling but not entirely unneccesary in the heat. I looked slightly up again to the ceiling making a drop of sweat run down the side of my face. Hastily wiping it off I also brushed my loose hair back and yet the hair I so prided was too unruly to be tamed and fell back to its rough mould, my fringe blocking my vision too. Such a vain attempt I made to sweep it away lazily but habit took the better of me.

I looked to the clock again, only five minutes had gone by. Yet it felt as if an hour did. _How time goes so slow. _My hand stretched out and my body pushed off the wall to grab my game console from the corner of my room. I started to play Goo Zombies 9 to pass the time. But to my annoyance, I couldn't even get passed the first level.

I breathed in and out deeply, after letting out an angry sigh. "Stupid game."

It wasn't that it was too hard or I was sleepy, I mean I could complete Goo Zombies 1 to 8 in my sleep without problem. It was just that I couldn't focus properly. Huh, focus: my achilles heel. As I said before, too many things were on my mind. These silly obstructions in my head had been costing me needed rest in order to be able to function properly during training. Just yesterday I had nearly fallen into the fountain when we were listening to Master Fung in a line. If it weren't for Omi and Clay beside me to catch me I would have surely fell. And Raimundo? Well he was too caught up with drifting in and out of fairyland that he failed to catch my near-disaster, as well as Master Fung's lecture. But then again, does he ever actually listen? Similarly to my situation, he was concentrating on other things. But he still doesn't lose balance even when lacking sleep. Bastard.

So why all of a sudden are the two of us becoming insomaniacs? Lets look to Pedrosa Raimundo for starters. It all started a month, no, was it two months ago? Whatever. He began avoiding all of us, always talking on the phone, skipping trainning, even im-ing during shen gong wu missions. We all know Jack a bit of a pushover, but seriously? At first, I assumed he was chatting to his friends or his family on his new mobile he saved up to buy from New York, but I'm starting to think otherwise, _who _is he _really _talking to? I think it was because I wouldn't let him go on my laptop and my mobile phone after constantly calling and emailing someone. He never told anyone who he was calling or why. Just always disappearing to talk to someone else.

This irritated my immensely. He would rather talk to someone, which I am guessing, was miles away, when _we _were next to him - under the same roof for god's sake. It's not like I want him hounding us for small talk at every second in time. It's just...I don't know, I miss whatever we all had between us. Besides, what was so important about this person that he had to talk to him or her twenty four hours a day. His bills were so high and he wouldn't pay attention that Master Fung was threatening to cut him off it. _I really wouldn't blame it if he did, its annoying._ It wasn't me who only thought so; Omi, Clay and I were talking about him before we went to sleep. Okay, so it's mean to talk behind other peoples back's but still. But back to our sleeplessness.

The point I'm trying to make is that when Raimundo calls someone in the evening, he doesn't sleep. In event, I can't sleep. Being housed next to him means you can hear all that chatter and laughter. Okay, so I have learnt to mindlessly drone out Clays snoring (by collapsing into a coma while he's still awake) but Raimundo has turned his midnight conversations into obscene buzzing sounds that can even invade the deep workings of your unconsciousness. Am I exaggerating? Perhaps.

… …

"Really? Really? Awh, dang. That's awesome!" Kimiko strode past Raimundo - who was again, on that overheated device in the kitchen. She glanced back at Raimundo who didn't seem to notice her pass by and carried on talking. Kimiko got a glass of water and drank it in one gulp. She slammed the glass down on the counter with more force than intended to. Raimundo put the phone towards his shoulder and whispered tauntingly, "Im on the phone ya know."

"So?"

"Gawd Kim, have some consideration for those who are trying to talk on the phone. Would you like it if I made noise while you were chatting to someone on the phone."

"Whatever." Raimundo meant everything as a joke but Kimiko would not take it. She pushed passed him.

Confused about what was wrong with her, he didn't bother a smart reply, merely whispering an almost inaudible goodnight; feeling awkward. She ignored him and kept walking back to her room. The expected hug and goodnight that never came, only caused him to sigh in weariness.

As she continued her journey to her room she bumped into Clay and staggered onto the floor dazed. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its okay partner. Night."

"Goodnight." Anticipating Clay to walk beside her, he did the opposite thing. He walked towards the kitchen. She smiled and turned around, voicing a hunch: "grabbing another snack?"

"Yup, you bet lil lady." Clay said while walking closer to Kimiko.

"Well, just eat quietly otherwise Mr Pedrosa will give you a lecture about being _considerate._" she warned.

"Thanks for the advice. But a bit late. He bit mine and Omi's head off for practicing some techniques and making too much commotion. We had to move somewhere else." he chuckled a bit, taking it not as far as Kimiko.

"Should have told _him_ to piss off." she muttered.

"What was that Kimiko?"

"Eh, just saying that this thing is really annoying. Ya know, with Rai always on the phone, not being there…and stuff."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Grr, its like we're here and right next to him, but no! We're not good enough to talk to! He has to call someone else!"

"I fink the green eyed monster reared its head."

"What was that?" Kimiko's eye twitched out of frustration and anger. "I'm not jealous!"

"Uh whatever you say Kim." he laughed it off. She guessed he was joking so she giggled too.

"Goodnight." Kimiko smiled and paced to her room.

… …

I snapped her eyes open and backed off the wall. I moved the console which lay on my lap and placed it carefully on top of the wooden chest. Positioning myself in a comfier position I began to reflect on the past couple of days. But was cut short when I heard the faintest sound of a _goodnight_ and _I love you _whisper. By this time, Clay's snoring had died down and even the slightest drip of dew outside could be heard. I hissed, knowingly someone would definitely pick it up, "finally. Some peace and quiet." I stopped dead in my tracks. Listening to any mumbling he might be saying or any sound of movement. My hearing sharpened and picked up the sound of his quilt being pushed away then footsteps coming towards me.

A shadow cast before my eyes and I look up to see him smiling at me. Yes smiling. Not frowning, not steaming smoke from his ears, not even eyebrow stitching for slight annoyance. He was smiling. Scary.

"So couldn't sleep either?" I turned away but he still sat down next to me. I thought he would get the hint. _Should've known better._

"You could say that. Talking to your _friend_ again?"

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Yeah about that," I could easily tell that he was debating whether to tell me or not. I was a really good judge of people and could effortlessly analyse a person, it was either that or he was playing plain predictability. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to as well."

"Okay, you go first." he made himself comfy and zeroed straight in the eyes in a way that simply said you held his full attention and was in no way moving to anywhere_._

I don't know how he did it. I was about to spark off the fuse that kept in check my temper. Incoherent crap ran about everything he was doing, about my feelings, about the others' opinions, they all ran through my head and yet my anger seemed to dissipate into comfy confusion. "I wanted to tell you that, we are all getting a bit flustered about you always talking on the phone, ignoring us, etc."

"Yeah I kinda figured since the kitchen incident. And _a bit flustered_? You mean so pissed off that you ?" he grinned.

"Okay, yeah I _was _pissed, but with that goofy grin, you just exasperate me."

"Bet your jealous too" he asked me slyly.

"No. I'm not. But I miss my best friend."

"Ah. Anything else? Something more deeper?" I looked at him, wondering what the heck would he mean by that.

"No, it's just. It's just that I thought..." I stared at his ever changing expression. He looked like he went through a dozen phases - either that or he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. I was hoping I was right with the former guess.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh no. No." he repeated.

"What do you want to tell me Rai?" I perked up, having made my point and everything.

"I wanted to tell you first that I have…"

"Have a what Rai? A case of cat-got-your-tongue?" I joked.

"No. A girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**an. **so, people actually thought this was okay. thanks for all the reviews. yes i know, i update really lousily, please excuse the lateness. please r&r.

**disclaimer. **i don't own xiaolin showdown.

**summary. **Overcomed with jealousy, after finding out Raimundo has a girlfriend Kimiko pretends to have a boyfriend herself. This was just a tiny lie to get back at Raimundo, but when he asks her to meet the guy what does she do? Easy, ask Spicer to play the role... kimrai kimjack

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter II**

**Jealous Feelings**

**By animeang3l7**

"_I wanted to tell you first that I have…"_

"_Have a what Rai? A case of cat-got-your-tongue?" I joked._

"_No. A girlfriend."_

"Ah Raimundo, you make me laugh!" I tried to hold it all in but my stifled giggles turned into a roar of laughter. I shook my hand as if to say _please stop the joke_, I kept slapping my knee in a pathetic way for the pain to aid me to stop laughing.

He sighed and my laughter was reduced to mere sniggers every five seconds. "What's so funny?"

"You having a girlfriend!" I don't suppose by reading it back, it sounds right; I mean, I didn't mean it to come out that way, but come on, I was brain dead having the laughing fit in the middle of the night.

"But I do! Hey, wait! I can't a girlfriend now? Is that what you're implying? Is it punk?" I knew Rai was taking the misinterpretation of my statement as a joke, and all of us did this type of thing, always. Where if it came out wrong we'd all be up in each others faces saying, 'Is that what you're implying? I said is that what you're implying punk? Punk. Come then, bring it!' Well, something along those lines. Sort of a play fight.

"You know what I meant." I uttered, breaking this joke.

"Yeah I do." He sighed, letting the tired-ness over come him with a quick yawn. "And I hope you know what I meant." He mouthed breezily.

"About what?" I thought this whole thing was over, but according to the look on Raimundo's face, it obviously wasn't.

"That I have a girlfriend. I meant it." He said humorously serious accompanied with a dark tone of voice.

"You have a gi-gir-girl-f-r-i-e-n-d?" I choked on those words as I tired to get the concept into my thought head.

"Yeah, a girlfriend." His face lit up and he smiled dreamily.

This was surely a joke, I mean Rai, actually having a girlfriend. It was just too weird to be real. "You're joking right?"

His face was now bright red and his eye now twitching, he was angry at my constant questioning of the truth. I guess I had to face it in the long run. I dropped my puzzled look and stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in my room. I fiddled with my fingers for a while, fidgeting annoyingly in the cold silence. As my index fingers pointed and poked each other my eyes slowly worked up to Raimundo. He was sitting opposite me now, crossed arms and legs outstretched crossed over by the ankle. He looked straight at me.

"I ain't joking Kim." I picked up the seriousness in the tone of his voice.

I sighed and admitted it, "I know."

"So why did you just go on-"

I cut him off before he said anything else and shrugged, "-I don't know, I guess the thought of you actually having one was just weird."

"Weird?" He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, weird. Its like how can you have a girlfriend, there isn't a town for miles and I don't think their your type."

"Actually she's in Brazil." I guess he saw that confused look on my face again and carried on explaining. "I use the Golden Tiger Claws to visit her."

"Ah now I see. Ooh, if Master Fung finds out, you're gonna be in big trouble! Ha ha!" As his laughter grew, mine only died hesitantly. I tried to shake off that funny feeling I was having. That feeling of shock, of disbelief, of...jealousy? No. Shock and disbelief only... But this wasn't right. None of it was.

"So, erm Kimiko. It's alright with you, yeah?" He looked straight at me with those big emerald eyes, probably examining any sign of...well anything. Just looking at my reaction.

"Uh, yeah. Its, alright. With. Me." I struggled getting my sentence finished. Frankly I was quite mad. But I had no reason to be particularly ticked off? So why was I?

"So Im not the single one anymore." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Hmm, Im sensing a bit of jealousy from a certain Fire Dragon."

"Jealous? Me?" I asked, in a high tone.

"Nah Im talking about that other Fire Dragon over there doing the limbo who's jealous -yes you. I can _so_ tell you're jealous." His sarcasm wasn't really anticipated and neither was him calling me jealous.

"How am I jealous?"

"I bet I could come up with a million ways why you're jealous."

"Try me." I arched an eyebrow, meeting his challenge.

"Okay okay. You're jealous because Im out of your reach and of bounds now that Im taken?" I shook my head. "You've missed your chance with your soul mate?" Again I shook my head, a bit frustrated and annoyed by his arrogance. "Cause Im dating and you're single." I still shook my head now giggling in the process.

"What's so funny?"

"This is hopeless Rai. Just give it up. Im just _not_ jealous."

"Whatever, you just can't admit it."

Silence.

"Oh, what were you gonna tell me Kimiko?"

"Uh..." I kind of drifted off point from that, loads of things were going through my head. Things like, why didn't I notice the signs, why was I feeling - _yes I had to admit it _- j-je-jealous... and basically why Raimundo had a girlfriend? I mean, of course he was - _his ego would be bigger than Omi's head if he found out I was saying this_ - but yeah, he was good looking, who wouldn't want to date him, but him having a girlfriend? Over the years, he's had a few dates, some one nighters, others a few weeks but never a _girlfriend_. He was care free, and loved having freedom. He hated responsibilities of being tied down to one realtionship. So this meant it was serious. I sat back leaning on the wall with my arms behind my head looking up in space thinking. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hehe." I looked to the side and saw Raimundo sitting back next to me with his hands behind his head too.

"What's funny now?" My eyebrows crossed together.

"Oh I was just thinking about what Mariana said on the phone tonight." He grinned wider and wider.

I dropped my arms. I felt my blood boil and the temperature get even hotter. I couldn't help but grind my teeth whilst clenching my fists tighter and tighter; making my nails dig into my cold flesh. After a couple of minutes, he seemed to drift off somewhere, staring mildly into space.

"That's her name?" I shuddered. It was tainting the name Maria for goodness sake. **(an. I quite like thsi name, but I imagine Kimiko when annoyed to be picky about anything)**

"Yeah. Mariana." I could see his smile turn into a grin. The corners of his mouth turning upright. It looked far too...jolly. He was rubbing it in my face so much.

"Oh Rai, I was meant to tell you that,"

"That?"

"I've got a boyfriend." A big fat grin popped onto my face. Whilst his dropped.

… ♥ …

Five ways to know things are gonna change between you and you're best friend. _One._ Him having a girlfriend means more time spent with her and less spent with you. _Two_. He had someone to love, meaning those little sweet gestures he used to waste on you aren't gonna be anymore. _Three_. Its LOVE. Friendship before love...Its pure crap. Friendship comes second to his new love. _Four._ Its a girl, you're a girl meaning things aren't gonna exactly work out. Its called competition. _Five. _Relationships take more effort to work than friendship.

And what better way to overcome that and get your own back, than saying you're dating too.

… ♥ …

"Are you serious? You? A boyfriend?" He laughed harder and harder.

"Rai, you'll wake everyone up." I nudged him with my elbow.

"You. Having a boyfriend. You're joking right?"

My eye twitched more and more as he kept on laughing. I tried to punch him to stop him laughing but he just jumped up and continued. My face must have turned red with anger, because then he started to point. He managed to mutter "But how?"

"What do you mean how?" I questioned with a high pitched tone loudly, standing up roughly.

"Its obvious you're lying Kimiko."

My facial expression cracked with pure shock and amazement. How in the world did he know I was lying? Could this mindless jerk possibly know me. That much?

I gave him too much credit. "Come off it. I know when you have a boyfriend. You practically nail a picture of him in your room in a gold frame. Oh wait you did! Remember Takeo? Or Tai?" He said pointing to the wall with horrid holes and cracks from previous picture I hung up.

In my defence I did not hang up a picture of my previous boyfriends only, they had me in them too. "But the point is that everyone can tell when you have a boyfriend." He said coldly. A bit too cold.

"You make it so obvious. You always email or talk on the phone."

"So?" I challenged. "At least I made time for my friends!"

"What?" He looked at me angrily. It looked like I touched a nerve. "I already apologised to you! Stop bringing that back up!"

"But does it doesn't put you in the right!"

"Why can't you accept my apology?"

"And why won't you accept that I have a boyfriend!" I struck back, I wasn't going to back down. I never lost an argument.

"Then let me meet him?"

"Uh..." I froze stiffly. He got me there. _Think Kimiko. _"He doesn't live around here."

"Then how do you know who he is? What he looks like?"

"We email and he sent me a picture? I use the Golden Tiger Claws too, so there." I stuck my tongue out at him and then made a face.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly! You haven't got a boyfriend. You're just jealous Im dating someone and you're not. That's why you lied. At least admit this to me." He spat.

"Let me meet Mariana then. If she's real." I shouted.

"She is real and she lives in Brazil!"

"So?"

"So...She lives in Brazil? I can't take her all the way to China just because you want to meet her!" He gestured lowering his head to me.

"So why should I take _my _boyfriendall the way to China just so he could meet you?"

"Fine, if you bring your guy I'll bring my girl, deal?"

I hesitated to shake his hand which he outstretched to me, but as he was about to argue back I quickly took his hand. I held up our hands in his face. "Deal." I whispered in a conniving tone.

**an.**

ooh. does kimiko really understand what she's getting into? find out next time on T.L. please review, it would make my day :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter III**

**Temper, Temper**

**By animeang3l7**

_"Fine, if you bring your guy I'll bring my girl, deal?"_

_She hesitated to shake his hand which he outstretched to her, but as he was about to argue back she quickly took his hand. She held up both their hands in his face. "Deal." She whispered in a conniving tone._

_**Deal.**_

_**Deal!**_

_**DEAL!**_

"AHHH!" Like any other morning, it started with the sun rising, the birds chirping, breakfast cooking...and a huge girlish scream. "What did I do?" She tugged at her bed-head hair and frowned. She turned and sighed heavily.

There she noticed it, her quilt. It laid about two feet from her sleeping mat, over turned and yearning to be straightened. She got up to flap her bed quilt in an attempt to straighten it out. Once completed she started to pace up and down her 'room' tapping her fingers on her chin. _I don't have a boyfriend! Ahh, Raimundo was right. Who was I tryna kid. I was...jea-jea-jealou... Whatever!! Gah...Why couldn't I just have took the easy way out and just told him... Seriously what am I going to do? I can't back out now...Can I?_

"Yeah, I know. Yeah I know Mariana! But I made a deal! Come on...But...Its just...Please? With sugar on top?"

She knew that sad, begging, pathetic voice belonged to him. _So...something's up with him and Mariana huh...Hmm..._

"Aw baby please? I'll do ANYTHING! Jewellery? Chocolates? Flowers? Please, just for an hour! I really want to show my friend up. What to do you mean _why_? I told you the situation already, my friend accussed me of lying even though she actually lied and now I want to show her up!"

"WHA-" Kimiko grabbed her mouth, she knew better than to let her temper flare and then get caught for eavesdropping on Raimundo's conversation. She tried to calm herself down, breathing in and out.

"In and out Kimiko. In and out. Phew..." She whispered.

"Mariana!"

"Okay, this bet won't matter if _this Mariana _won't come," she pursed her lips and concentrated on the extremely anxious voice, "And by the looks of things, she won't even show u-"

"THANKS so much Mariana!"

_**Huh?**_

"Yeah, so I'll pick you up at two sharp tomorrow morning! Love you."

_**Oh Gawd...**_

"No, I love you more! I love you more. Ahaha, talk to you later. Love you...No I love you more! I lo..."

_**I don't know whether to puke or laugh...**_

"Kimiko!"

_**Oh crap... **_She knew that rough, heavily accented voice.

"I know you were listening." His pause allowed the sound of footsteps. One step. Two step. Three step. He was there. Staring down at her with a face consuming grin. It only took three steps and she was cornered, cornered and ready to crush with his enormous ego. Kimiko rose to be face to face to him...Or at least face to chest, since Raimundo was at least half a foot taller than her. "And now you have to do the same." He shoved his new Samsung phone into her face. _**Well at least it's better than ugly, smug look on his face!**_

Unable to understand the concept of his latest action and his broken sentences, Kimiko blankly gazed at the phone. It seemed to Raimundo as if she were having some sort of staring contest with his phone. He retreated his _precious _and looked at his team mate. "Hello? Earth to BFL?"

"BFL?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo reiterated then started to elaborate the true concept of this abbreviation.

"BFL!"

… ♥ …

Daggers, scythes, knives, swords, axes. Anything that was had remotely a sharp blade floated to her mind and reflected through her eyes. _I am not a BFL, I will prove it and make Raimundo EAT his freaking abbreviation..._

_BFL...Me? A BFL!? _

"Ring him." Suddenly she snapped out.

"Pa'don?"

"Ring him." Reiteration was getting to be such a pain to Kimiko.

Bluntly she asked, "Who?"

"Whatever that dude's name is..." Still receiving the same blank stupid look. He agitatedly rephrased. "You're..._boyfriend_...call him."

"Unless...You don't have a boyfriend..." Resurfacing was that scandalous smirk which she so sorely wanted to rip off and burn with her Mars, Judallet Flip, then stick it back on his face.

"I'll take that empty response as a _'No Raimundo, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm SO sorry for lying. But then again, I am a BFL. Aheheheh..." _Raimundo's impersonation seemed to be doing more damage than he expected. _That arrogant, self centred, orange taned jerk's face!_ Dangerous words poured into her mind as if it were a Raimundo dictionary ready to be filled in.

Kimiko snatched the phone from his grasp before she was able to correspond to the idea. _What now? _

"Go on then if you're going to scratch me like that." Raimundo urged.

She had to do something.

Anything.

… ♥ …

"So what did you do? Kimi-chan." The heavy Osaka-accented voice inquired.

Kimiko sighed. Her mind was all jumbled up. The adrenaline that rushed through her that moment _he_ placed that _phone_ in her hand, still had to wear off and let her mind come to order.

"I...I panicked."

"Panicked?"

"Yeah...panicked."

"Oh gawd. Which kind of panic?" Her tone seemed even more depressive. Keiko knew how she got when under pressure. "Aggressive panic...?"

"Don't call it that!"

"What should I call it then? Kimiko's retarded anger fit?"

"My temper's not _that _bad!"

"Uh huh...Sure, tell that to Haku." She winced at his name. Oh, how long had it been since that time? Two years perhaps?

"Kimi-chan?" She felt the warm metal vibrate as her name siren through the phone in the silence. "So...was it panic-panic?"

"Yeah..." Kimiko muttered off.

Only a few number of people knew what happened to the porcelain faced child when she was deeply confused and in panic. She went hysterical. Which was certainly much different than to her usual reaction.

"But it only happened after he left. When he gave me the phone, I managed to hold it together." A smile crept to her face. At least she managed _some_ control and focus. After all, that had been her weakness. And now, she was strengthening.

"Ah." An amazed tone voyaged through to the ear from the pink device. "So, okay. What did you do?"

"I don't know, I started typing in numbers and numbers, until it started to ring."

"Did anyone pick up?"

Her cheeks burned a shade of red that would make you believe that her face was on fire, judging on the heat radiating off it too. "Yeah."

… ♥ …

"Hello, you've reached Pizza Hut. May I take your order sir/madam?" The usually high pitched male voice answered.

Raimundo crept quietly to the phone and hovered over her dropping shoulders. "Uh, hey..._honey..."_

"Well, hey yourself baby." Raimundo could have sworn he saw her gag.

"Uh, uh, are you busy tonight?" Said quite shakily - Raimundo noted.

"Yeah, I am." This time it was Raimundo's turn to gag. The unnatural purr in that _male_ voice caused a chill to run down his spine. _Kimiko has weird taste, but this is ridiculous. _

"Awh," Kimiko turned to the head perched over her shoulder and smiled deviously. Covering the phone, she whispered the bad news.

"So you're busy."

"Yup, with you baby."

_OMYGAWD.OMYGAWD._

She managed to choke out the most nonchalant statement she could rasper. "You're - _so - _ funny." At that moment, she felt like running to the furthest corner of the Earth - which housed a bathroom so she could clean her ears, mouth and cellphone.

"Only if you want me to be baby." _One more time._

"So I'll text you the details later."

"Sure, but you don't have my numbe-"

"Bye. Love ya lots."

_Phone call terminated._

… ♥ …

"Keiko stop laughing!" Her constant whining became obsolete, washed over by the sound of shrieking laughter.

"Ok-o-okay. Ahaa. He's such a perv."

"Don't remind me." A sudden feeling sparked. A feeling of anticipated failure.

"Crap."

"What?"

"I still haven't got a clue on what to do with this thing with Raimundo."

"I don't know why you go so far for this jerk..." A mutter triggered deep tension.

"What did you say?" A hiss wormed its way out of her mouth.

"I mean, you're willing to lie about having a boyfriend, make a deal and talk to a perv _just_ to what? Get back at him? Doesn't sound like it to me, sounds more like you-"

"Just leave it Keiko."

A desperate but defeated girl gave an outward sigh. "Fine fine."

"Thank you. So-"

"Hey Kimi - Ooh, talking to your _ahem_ boy...boyfriend?"

"Um yeah!" She ripped her mouth off her face and stamped on it; _mentally_.

"So can I talk to him?"

"Uh, NO!" Frightened by the harpy shriek, Raimundo backed off.

"At least tell me the guy's name!"

"Kimi-chan, give the phone to him, I want to give him a piece of my mind and make him change his tune. The pathetic, immature idiot. He puts that Jack Icer guy to shame -"

"It's Jack!"

Her head swivelled from her phone to her best friend, which both shouted, "What?"

"So, his names Jack?!" She ripped her mouth off her face, stamped on it and put it into a blender; _mentally_.

_Physically_; her jaw dropped.

Seconds passed.

She sweat dropped; _animatedly_.

"Jack?"

… ♥ …

**dedication.**

**tennisgurl13**

**an.**

**okay, breathes in and out im REAL sorry for not updating. i hope to not leave my fics un-updated for a long time again. sorry if raimundo seemed a bit OOC, but hey, love changes people...which is why kimikos mad at him...tc x**


End file.
